A narrative may be presented using various forms of media. For example, a narrative may be presented using a digital video recording, an audio recording and/or an electronic book. Digital media can be stored on individual client devices or on data stores that are accessible over a network, sometimes referred to as server storage. Using a client device, a customer can evaluate digital media and consume a narrative presented as a movie, television program, network streaming video, audio book or electronic book. As an illustration, a video program series may be transmitted over the Internet from a data store to a client device upon which a customer may view the video program series.
In general, narratives include a main theme or plotline and a number of subplots that may be distributed throughout the narrative. For example, a subplot may be a secondary strand of the main plot that is a supporting side story of the main plotline. A subplot may connect to the main plotline, in either time, place or in thematic significance. A narrative may be divided into a number of segments that together comprise a series. For example, a television series may be a narrative work that is divided into one or more seasons, where each season may include multiple episodes. A main plotline of a narrative work may span an entire series and subplots included in the narrative work may span multiple seasons or episodes. In some situations plotlines may start and end in different types of media, for example, a sub-plot may start in a digital video recording and then branch off into an electronic book or audio recording.